


Too Much to Drink

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Crossroads, Drunkenness, F/M, Hangover, Humor, Romance, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: The Phantom Thieves unanimously decided to celebrate defeating Yaldabaoth and saving the world. How you may ask? By going to Crossroads for a “couple” of drinks. And two of them especially have it the worst.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 35





	Too Much to Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Yup...this is the best I could do. But hey, it’s not everyday that you get drunk Shumako, amirite?
> 
> Disclaimer: I’m not emphasizing the use of alcohol nor am I an alcoholic myself (I’m only 15). This was just an idea that came to my head. Please understand that this is for comedic purposes and not for the use of real alcohol. Thanks for understanding.
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy!

It was the evening of December 26, 2016. At Cafe LeBlanc, the owner, Sojiro Sakura, was waiting for Akira Kurusu to come back. He had gone out with his friends for a celebration for saving the world from a vicious god who sought the destruction of mankind. His daughter, Futaba Sakura, has been left back for reasons she could understand. And there to accompany her was Morgana, a feline who was always with Akira. They were looking at the group chat with the others. They had been out for quite some time.

“Jeez. I hope they didn’t take it too far.” Sojiro said.

“From the looks of things, that’s not the case.” Futaba said.

She showed him the group chat.

Ann: Hey! Hope you and Mona are doing well. Just wanted to let you know that we have a bit of a dilemma.

Futaba: Oh boy. Is it bad or is it really bad?

Ryuji: Oh it’s bad alright.

Haru: It has to do with Akira-kun and Mako-chan. It seems they’re both...

Yusuke: Both seem to be far beyond their limits. They had a total of seven drinks between the two of them.

Futaba: So one had three while the other had four?

Ryuji: It’s more like they both went to equal the other but one couldn’t go beyond three.

Futaba: What’s the problem then?

Ann: Both Akira and Makoto are both very drunk. And I mean _very_ drunk. 

Ryuji: Neither of them can get up or walk. They’re just out. 

Yusuke: Sorry to ask you to come to Crossroads, Futaba. But it looks like the rest of us have no intention of dragging them back to Leblanc alongside. 

Haru: But we will accompany you the way back. We just need you to help get them back to Leblanc. 

Futaba: Yeah. I get ya. Should I bring Mona with me? 

Ryuji: If you want to. But make it quick. 

“Jeez. That’s a hassle. Why don’t I go with you?” Sojiro asked. 

“Sorry, Sojiro. But I think you’re needed here. Can’t be too hasty with either of them.” Futaba said. 

“Yeah. And plus, I think you would just scold Akira for doing stuff while he’s intoxicated.” Mona added. 

“Ugh...fine. But please come home right away. I’m trusting you this once so don’t make me lose trust in you entirely.” Sojiro said. 

Futaba nodded and got her coat. She also brought Akira’s school bag to carry Mona in. She was hesitant to take the train with there being so many people, but kept thinking about the others and remembered she had Mona with her. That loosened the stress and gave her strength to carry on. 

Eventually, she finally reached Crossroads Bar. She looked at the outside of the joint. To her, something like this would be hella illegal, but she wasn’t going for the booze. Just for her buddies. 

“Remember to stay in the bag. I don’t want anymore trouble than there already is.” Futaba told the cat. 

“Yeah yeah. I gotcha.” He replied. 

Futaba took a deep breath and walked in to the bar. She saw Lala-chan tending the bar. She looked at the child and got a glass of water for her. 

“Aren’t you a bit young to be...” Lala-chan asked the girl. 

“I’m not here for a drink. I’m here for my friends.” She replied. 

“Oh. If you’re talking about the group of teenagers, they’re in the back.” Lala-chan said, pointing to the back room. Futaba thanked her and went to the back. 

There, she saw her friends and two drunk people laying on the table. She knew who they were beforehand. 

“Hey. Glad you made it.” Ann said. 

“Ugh. It smells like a dump in here.” Futaba said. 

“It’s a- actually that’s not important. Here. Just help out here.” Ryuji said. 

“Akira-kun. Mako-chan. Time to head home.” Haru told the drunk couple. 

“Wha......Oh! Haaayy! Futaba. Didn’t *hic* see you there.” Akira said. He tried to get up, but he ended up falling on the table. Mona pokes his head to see what the loud noise was. 

“Holy crap! Akira! You okay!?” Futaba asked. 

“Wha? Y-Yeah. I’m *hic* totally fine.” He replied, getting back on the floor. Futaba didn’t go anywhere near him. 

“Who would’ve thought Aki was the type to get this drunk?” Ryuji asked. 

“I believe we should get going. Futaba, you and Ryuji take Akira. Haru and Ann, take Makoto.” Yusuke said. 

“Yeah. Okay.” Ann said. She and Haru tried to get Makoto off her seat, but she was unbearable heavy. So was Akira. Being this drunk must’ve put on some weight, Futaba thought. 

When the eventually got outside, they all looked back at the two drunks. Mona found drunk Akira a bit funny with him trying to do stupid things. It completely ruined his firm and stern image of leader. 

“H-Hey. *hic* C-can you lemme go? I-I can *hic* make the way back...“ Akira said. 

“No can do, Akira. You’re just gonna run into a pole.” Futaba said. 

“But I’m...I’m your leader. So I *hic* order you to put me down and *hic* let me walk.” He said. 

“Ugh.....not so loud...my *hic* head hurts.” Said a drunk Makoto. 

“Oh....*hic* Sorry, babe.” Akira said. 

That made the others giggle. They’d never heard Akira address Makoto like that before. While they bet it was from the booze, they hoped they would get to hear more from him and Makoto. 

“Looks like they’ll have quite the comments on this.” Mona said. 

“Eh? W-Was that *hic* Morgana? Boy lemme tell ya *hic* that cat really knows *hic* how to piss me off. All the *hic* time, it’s either “time to sleep” or “wake up” at like *hic* six in the goddamn morning.” Akira said. 

“Not gonna lie, Mona, you really run Aki ragged don’t ya?” Ryuji asked the feline. 

“Not all time! Only when it’s important!” Mona argued. 

“If that damn cat were *hic* here, I would....I would give him *hic* a good socking. I’ll put *hic* him to sleep for more than just a *hic* day.” Akira continued. 

“Wow. Sounds like someone’s out here lying to us.” Futaba said. 

“Dammit Akira!” Mona said. 

“ugh...I-I *hic* told you, Akira. N-Not so *hic* damn loud.” Makoto said. 

“My bad. *hic* Sorry, Mako.” Akira said, lowering his voice. 

“Rgh! This is getting us nowhere!” Ann said. 

“Hey, Inari! Why aren’t you doing anything!?” Futaba asked the tall boy. 

“Very well. I shall call a cab.” He replied. 

“You have the money, dude?” Ryuji asked. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll pay for it.” Haru said. 

The cab came as soon as possible and got the group back to Leblanc. Sojiro was glad that Futaba listed to him, though it took a while but he understood why. He told them to Akira and Makoto upstairs and put them in bed. They did just that. Fortunately, both seemed to have passed out very quickly. 

“Ugh....” Akira said as he woke up. 

“Good morning.” Mona said. 

“hey. n-not so loud. my head is killing me.” Akira said softly. 

“After the events of last night, I’m pretty sure more than just your head is hurting.” Mona said. 

“nah. just my head.” Akira replied. 

“hmm? akira? a-are we back at Leblanc?” Makoto asked. She was in similar condition to her boyfriend. 

“yeah. thank god. but...ow...my head is shaking.” He said, laying back down. 

“I’ll go tell Boss you two are up. I bet he’ll know what to do.” Mona said. He hurried downstairs to do just that. Leaving the two bedridden teens in their hangover. 

“what happened last night?” Makoto asked. 

“i honestly have no idea. heard we got smashed pretty bad though.” He told her. 

“oh. stop there. my stomach hurts.” Makoto said. 

“ugh. mine does too.” Akira groaned. 

“Hey. Good to see you two.” Sojiro’s voice came from the stairs. He came up with two bowls of soup for them. 

“sorry for overdoing it, boss.” Akira groaned. 

“I’m sure you kids have learned your lesson on alcohol for the time being. It’s not something you ought to be doing until your older and more prepared. Still, you lot saved the world, so I can’t blame you for celebrating like that.” Sojiro said. 

“thanks, boss.” Makoto said. 

“Here. Two bowls of shijimi clam soup to cure your hangovers. And two glasses of water just in case.” Sojiro said, placing the bowls down alongside two glasses of water. 

“thanks. and sorry if we caused any trouble.” Akira said. 

“No trouble caused. Just let me know if you two need anything. I’ll be managing the store today so you’ll have to wait a couple minutes.” Sojiro said. He then left the two with their food and drinks. 

“ugh...just the thing i need. i don’t even drink and yet there i was, doing more drinks than I could expect.” Akira said. He tried to sit up, but his stomach wouldn’t let him. 

“i know. i mostly avoid alcohol myself, but to have drunken more than my body could handle. it only makes stomach pain more.” Makoto said. 

“no kidding...ugh...” Akira groaned in pain. 

“let’s both agree to wait until we’re old enough to start legally drinking.” Makoto said. 

“agreed. i just hope we didn’t do anything stupid or embarrassing.” Akira said. 

But when he looked at his phone, he got a text from Ryuji. And what he put made his stomach turn more than it should. 

Ryuji: I’m just telling ya now, you and Makoto weren’t safe from the booze. You even called her “babe.” Just letting ya know, we ain’t gonna forget that. Anytime soon. See ya tomorrow, Aki. 

“what is it?” Makoto asked. 

“nothing. just a reminder of what occurred last night.” Akira replied. 

“anything i should know of?” Makoto asked. 

“not anything important, babe.” Akira said, a weak grin on his face. 

“oh.......no.....” 

“yup. so.....love you.” 

“love you too. we’ve got a lot of explaining to do tomorrow.” 

“if it’s for you, my Queen, i shall do what needs to be done.” 

“oh...you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any ideas for future fanfics, please feel free to leave them in the comments. Have a great day!


End file.
